


Master's Touch

by Kuukkeli



Series: Glitches and 3D images [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Master's Touch

Anti was kneeling on the floor, in front of his master, waiting for him to start.

Dark took his sweet time to look at his beautiful pet; the completely black eyes, the black leather collar with a single O-ring on it, the slightly open lips... He slid his hand from the virus’ brown hair down to his warm cheek. Just to... get a feel of him.

The smaller man trembled slightly, anticipation hammering within him. A shaky breath escaped his lips as his face was lifted by his chin. His gaze met Dark’s.

“Has my pet been a good boy?”

The way Dark purred the words almost made Anti moan out loud. Fuck, how much he had missed that voice.

Not receiving the order to speak, Anti merely nodded his head as much as he could with the demon’s hand still under his chin.

Dark made a sound, a hum. He was pleased.

“Good.”

With that, he picked up the leash that was lying on the floor and tugged on it. “Come”.

Anti crawled on all fours closer to his master.

“Sit.”

Dark sat down on the edge of the bed with his knees spread, a nice little space for his pet.

The virus did as he was told and kept his gaze on his master’s as he rested his cheek against Dark’s thigh. The fabric of the pants Dark was wearing was soft and it felt nice. He closed his eyes and just... enjoyed.

Enjoyed being close to his master.

Enjoyed his smell; coffee and hint of cologne and ink.

Enjoyed the feeling of Dark’s hand slowly petting his hair.

Anti didn’t care if they didn’t take things further than this tonight and seemed like Dark didn’t plan on that, either. The demon merely wanted to spoil his pet with a calm evening of pettings and praises and just being together.


End file.
